<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meta-Crisis Victorious by janai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057414">Meta-Crisis Victorious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai'>janai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Minor Character Death, Relief, Violence, vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could bring out the full power of the Meta-Crisis in the Doctor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"For a long time now I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner, the Time Lord Victorious!"</p><p>10th Doctor, Prime Universe</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>""Your were born in battle, full of blood, anger and revenge."</p><p>Time Lord Doctor, Parallel Universe</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"What? What?"</p><p>Meta-Crisis Doctor, Parallel Universe</p><p> </p><p>Three years later......</p><p>"ROOOOSE! NOOOOOOOOO!"</p><p> </p><p>Coming soon......</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be forewarned, this chapter has the catalyst that drives the Doctor over the edge. Those sensitive to this might want to gloss over that scene.<br/>I do not have a Beta so, as always, please forgive any grammatical errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Rose," the Doctor growled low in his voice, "I will save you!"</p><p>He was crashing through the forest following a faint trail; errant branches whipped at his face leaving thin red welts. He ignored the pain as he homed in on her bond link. It was diminished but a true beacon for him to follow. The Doctor was pretty certain that the Bryn was unaware of being followed. Their race had egos beyond the Time Lords and they were completely fearless.</p><p>They had been tracking a male Bryn who had landed nearby on a female raid. The race had few women left on their home world and often went on raids to steal humanoid females for breeding.  The Doctor had felt Roses pain through their bond and had cried out, "ROSE NOOOOOO!" Jake and Tony had jumped is terror at his bellow of anguish and watched as he spun around and took off. This particular Bryn had abducted the wrong woman and they knew the Doctor would make it pay in full for hurting his wife. 
</p><p>"Oi," Jake muttered, looking at Tony, "not good for the Bryn."

</p><p>While the Doctor was used to rescuing his jeopardy friendly Rose, this time there was an added sense of urgency: Rose was pregnant and ten weeks out. 
</p><p>They had not been sure if they would be compatible until tests had revealed that he contained enough human DNA to make it possible for him to sire a child. It had taken over a year and the Doctor had been very worried that his very manly human sperm were not up to the challenge. It was a relief when she went late and they had held the positive pregnancy stick in their hands; they had been full of joy and happiness. Now that tiny precious life was threatened as well. He was a very angry man and he would find her no matter what.</p><p>The trees were starting to thin out ahead and the Doctor could see a medium sized spaceship in a large clearing. He slowed down and quietly padded forwards, keeping low. He was thrilled to see that the Bryn was not in a hurry as he checked the exterior of his ship.</p><p>The Doctor dropped to all fours and crawled to the edge of the clearing; with relief he saw the unconscious form of his wife laying near the entrance to the ship. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out and adjusted the setting. The Bryn was checking the booster at the rear of the ship when the Doctor launched himself to run to Rose. He heard a surprised grunt from the alien as he reached her limp body and laid a trembling hand onto her chest. There was blood on her right side and an ugly welt on her chin yet she and their baby felt strong through their bond and he sighed with relief.</p><p>He could see the Bryn lumbering towards him in his peripheral vision and drew himself up to his full height of 6' 1".  Raising the sonic, he calmly pointed it at the open hatch of the ship. The hatched closed with a shower of sparks locking the beast out for the time being. He would teach this alien a lesson that he hoped would travel back to Brynia: stay away from Earth! Tiny sparkles of golden light flared in the brown of his iris's as The Oncoming Storm glared at the alien. </p><p>"I will give you one chance to release the woman and leave this planet." He growled imperiously though clenched jaws.  He furrowed his brows in anger as he stared at the hulking form of his opponent.  He was not surprised to see the look of amusement on the ugly face of the Bryn; damn their superiority complex!</p><p>The Bryn was slightly shorter than the Doctor and bulky with iron hard muscles. Its skin was flesh colored and dotted here and there with thick scars and  black warts. Since he was humanoid, he had the normal two eyes, nose, mouth, two arms, legs and five fingered hands. Wearing a metal and leather tunic and knee length trousers, he faintly resembled the Incredible Hulk with his square jaw, blubbery lips and squarish face. A top knot of thick, black hair was coiled at the top of its skull, similar to a Sumo wrestler. 

</p><p>"Leave without my new mate, skinny human? She is a prize with her golden hair and I will be the envy of my clan." The creature started to laugh  at that thought and revealed huge, square yellow teeth. He stared at the doctor with a look of anticipation and satisfaction and stood his ground. Being locked out of his own ship did not bother him in the least.</p><p>The Doctor stared back at the creatures smug expression of pleasure and felt a stab of uneasiness. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he could feel his hair standing on end. He nervously glanced at his wife and once again reached out to her through their bond. She felt......terrified even in her coma, anguished and full of pain. He noticed that her body had begun to shake and he backed up to drop to his knees next to her. A wave of nausea ran through the Doctors body as ever nerve started to prickle with alarm and terror. Something was happening in the worst way; with a whimper, he snatched up her arm and licked her wrist. The chemicals assaulted his taste buds and he analyzed their components. What? What?! No, nonononono! Poison! Not deadly to Rose but....
</p><p> The Doctor bent over as he clutched his head in sudden agony; his single heart thundering in his tight chest.Terrible pain filled his mind and heart as he felt his baby's pulse fluctuate erratically, growing weaker. A his mind was in total denial as he felt the tiny bond begin to stutter, pulse, then dissipate like a gentle sigh in a breeze.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He watched Rose twitch once before escaping reality by falling into a deep coma.
</p><p>  The Doctor turned away to vomit, his body wracked with violent shudders as his stomach was emptied of its contents. Groaning in agony, he dug his hands into the soft ground as he was mentally and physically overwhelmed. Hot tears coursed down his cheeks as he sobbed in grief for the loss of his child.</p><p>"Ah ha ha!" The Bryn was laughing again. "Foolish human,  did you think that I did not know that she was your mate? That she carried your spawn?" The gloating male took several steps towards the Doctor before continuing. "Now she is clean and ready to carry my heirs!"
</p><p>The Doctor brought up his arm to wipe the bile off of his mouth. His slowly stood up like his body was being pulled by ropes towards the sky. Drawing himself up to his full height, his body trembled in barely contained rage. Slowly, he pivoted in place until he faced the gloating alien; face etched with grief and anger and something else. He felt his blood boiling as a surge of power flooded through his body and soul. 
</p><p> "I am not a foolish human," he growled, "I am the Doctor! The Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of worlds, a Time Lord Meta-Crisis, the only one of my kind!" He was spitting as his voice rose in volume. "I was born in blood and battle and vengeance will be MINE!!"
</p><p>The Bryn smiled again with pure joy etched on it's ugly face. "I am Satche, the leader of my clan and it will be your death  by my hands this day!"
</p><p>The Doctors thin frame seemed to glow with an eerie golden iridescence as he braced himself. His mind was full of fire and he could feel his rational thoughts fading away as something very terrible and dark replaced them. Blood lust! He raised his left arm and jabbed his forefinger towards the Bryn.
</p><p>"Your hurt my life-mate, you murdered our child and YOU will pay the ultimate PRICE!"
</p><p>The Bryn felt the briefest moment of surprise as he watched the Doctor transform himself into something beyond anything he had ever known. Then the ego of his race flared strong along with his lust for battle. Whatever his opponent claimed to be it did not matter. He would crush the life from this male and claim his prize and victory. With a harsh laugh of challenge, Satche sunk down slightly as he prepared for battle.
</p><p>The Doctor dug the heels of his Converse the ground as he crouched lower. He threw his head back and roared a primal battle cry as the last of his sanity disappeared. A veil of red tinge his vision, his eyes blazing gold, as he launched himself at the Bryn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming soon: Chapter 3, The Battle. Things will get violent and there will be some very gory bits as the Doctor and Satche go to war.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Battle, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor has been consumed by the Meta-Crisis and the Oncoming Storm and is in for the battle of his lives. Just as the original Doctor became the Time Lord Victorious, will his hybrid self follow suit? Will he become a power and a law unto himself. or will rational thought save him from breaking his vows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here be violence, blood, guts and gore and a whole lot of action. If you do not like see the Doctor get hurt and/or do not like violence this chapter will not be for you.</p>
<p>I was feeling artsy this morning and did a sketch of Satche (Sot-Chey) so you get an idea of what the ugly lump looks like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Never be cruel and never be cowardly, and if you ever are, always make amends…Never give up, Never give in." The Doctor.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both males roared their challenge as they ran towards each other. The Doctor feinted to the left avoiding the grasping hands of the Bryn and slammed his shoulder into Satche's gut. There was a sharp gasp of pain as Satche toppled backwards to land in a heap. Before the Doctor could attack, the alien burst up from the ground, wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim torso and flung him into the air. The Doctor flew a good ten feet away to crash onto the soft ground in a sprawling heap. Slightly winded, he leapt quickly to feet and glared at the alien, teeth bared. The two opponents began to circle each other looking for any kind of weakness with which to attack.</p>
<p>"Not human, eh?" the Satche growled, "this makes for better sport!"</p>
<p>The Doctor puffed himself up like a puffer fish and replied with a growl. "Not so human, no. Time Lord Meta-Crisis from Gallifrey!" He charged at Satche on the ringing note.</p>
<p>The Bryn roared and did likewise and they crashed together with bone breaking force. Both grappled with the other and Satche quickly learned that the Doctor was equipped with rock hard bones and muscle of steel. The small clearing echoed with their grunts and snarls as each tried to find an advantage over the other. Both used almost every body part to inflict as much damage as possible on the other.  They were both soon covered with bruises, scrapes, cuts; red and yellow blood spattered their cloths and skin but neither gave ground. The Bryn was compact and thickly muscled but the Doctor was spurred on by hatred, anger and grief. His thin, whipcord body was more agile and he was able to avoid getting beaten to a pulp. Well, mostly. His clothing was ripped and spattered with gore and his left eye was starting to swell up a bit. If he walked away from this battle, he would truly look worse for the wear.
</p>
<p>The stronger Bryn finally worked the Doctor around until the human Time Lord's back was facing its ship. Digging gouges into the loam, the Bryn pushed with all its might and slammed the Doctor into the hull; there was a dull clang and vibration of metal from that section of the ship from the impact.</p>
<p>The Doctor cried out as he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his back yet he maintained the presence of mind to push back at his opponent. He managed to raise his Time Lord hand and slammed it into the Satche's left eye. The Bryn shrieked with pain as the Doctors fingers jammed into its eye socket and deftly ripped the yellow orb out by the ganglia. The alien released the Doctor as it backpedaled, clutching at its ruined socket. The Doctor straightened up and held up the grisly eyeball, a triumphant smirk on his face. Satche coldly glared back with its one good eye as yellow blood leaked down its warty face.</p>
<p>"Advantage one, Meta-Crisis," he growled proudly as he clenched his hand to crush the grisly prize. He shook his hand free of the gore as he charged towards the creature and threw himself at the Bryns lower legs, sweeping it of its feet.</p>
<p>As he tried to roll away, a massive hand reached out to grab a handful of the Doctors suit. The fabric, and the skin underneath, ripped away and it was the Doctors turn to howl with agony. He had the bare presence of mind to scramble away as he clutched his side. His eyes were blown wide as he fought off the wave of shock and nausea as he looked down to see the pink gleam of his ribs. He thrust one hand into a pocket and dug deep for anything to slap over the horrific wound.He pulled a kerchief from his pocket and draped it over his exposed ribs with a small cry of pain. </p>
<p>It was now Satches turn to gloat as he squeezed his hand shut. Red gore seeped through his fingers and he brought his dripping fist to his mouth and licked the pulp away with a long, black tongue. The alien sighed with pleasure as the Doctor cowered on the ground, eyes wide with horror. </p>
<p>"You taste good Time Lord, When I kill you, I will force your mate to drink you blood and we will feast on your body!"

</p>
<p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know...another cliffhanger. Life has thrown some things at me and I wanted to get some of this out to those who are waiting.</p>
<p>Coming soon: The Battle, Part 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Battle, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the battle nears its end, the Doctor discovers an ability that he thought he had lost when he became the Meta-Crisis. Will it help or hinder him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Gross-O-Meter for this chapter drops down and the shock value goes up. A few swear words are uttered and  the crowds go wild. Maybe.<br/>If nothing else, think of Satche as Covid-19.<br/>As always, may be some writing goofs....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You taste good Time Lord, When I kill you, I will force your mate to drink you blood and we will feast on your body!"</em>
</p><p>Unholy rage filled the Doctors soul as he literally saw red. Again. Forgetting his injuries and pain, he scrambled quickly to his feet and glared at the repulsive alien. Satche smacked his black lips together then threw the grisly remnant away.</p><p>Looking quickly around, The Doctor saw a sharp ended branch laying on the ground a few feet away. He scooped it up, tucked it under his right arm and ran towards the smirking beast. Satche was ready for him but did not anticipate the weapon the Meta-Crisis held out of sight. At the last moment the Doctor released the branch into both hands and used his forwards momentum to jam it into the aliens gut. Yellow blood spurted from the wound as both opponents slammed into the ground. T</p><p>he Doctor tucked and rolled his lean body away from the howling Bryn and slammed into a thick tree. His head thudded against thick bark. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he clutched his throbbing head in his hands. Had he been fully human, he would have split his skull open like a melon and died within seconds. He was stunned and and angry that he had been hurt yet again.</p><p>"Fan-bloody-tastic fucking hell!!" he yelled as he sat up, feeling like a Dalek had body slammed him. His ears were ringing and he saw double when he blearily opened his aching eyes. The two images of Satche became one and he saw that he had grievously wounded the beast.</p><p>He stared at the Bryn with murderous, golden eyes. As he did, felt something shift deep within his brain; a slight wave of dizziness overcame him for a moment before he started to grin with stunned amazement. He could feel it, something he had thought that he had lost forever. A feeling of pure elation suffused his heart as he crawled to his feet.</p><p>He suddenly felt invincible.</p><p>With a look of arrogance on his battered face, the Doctor slowly brought one arm up to point at the object of his hatred. A halo began to shift around his peripheral vision as his mind reached out; a moment later and Satches movements shifted into slow motion. <em>Time is mine to control</em>, he thought coldly and she prang towards his enemy.</p><p>The Doctor threw himself on the Bryn and grabbed its stinking head and neck into a choke hold. He tucked up his legs, dug the heels of his Converse into ground, and pulled backwards with all of his strength. He knew had the upper hand now and allowed time to snap back into place with a slight popping sound. He lowered his mouth to the aliens pointed ear, ignoring Satches clumsy attempts to break free.</p><p>"I am the Doctor," he growled with cold arrogance, "the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Death. The Destroyer of Planets." He paused dramatically and knew he had been heard. "No second chances!"</p><p>With a shout of triumph, he twisted his torso sharply and wrenched his shoulders to the right. There was a sickening sound of muscle tearing and then a sharp crack as the neck bones splintered and broke.  Satche cried out in anger one last time before his body sagged to the ground and convulsed once.</p><p>The Doctor held on a moment longer, his breathing harsh, before releasing the alien with a growl of disgust. He crawled to his feet and stood over the dead body for a moment of triumph before he staggered towards his beloved Rose.</p><p>Dropping down to his knees, he checked her pulse then bent over to touch her forehead with his to feel their bond. A sigh of relief escaped his throat and he began to thank every deity, real and imagined, that he could think of. As he caught his breath, his cheek on her forehead, he suddenly heard a soft metallic whine; his head snapped up and he stared at the ship, eyes blown wide open.</p><p>"Oh shit," he moaned. "Gotta go."</p><p>He recognized the sound of the self-destruct mechanism and had no idea how long they had before the ship blew up. He reached down to gingerly pull Rose into his arms, the muscles shaking with exhaustion.</p><p>Crawling to his feet, he cried out in pain as he settled her into a bridal carry and stumbled away from the ship as fast as his rubbery legs could move. The forest beckoned him as he struggled with the dead weight of his beloved and the pain searing in his side. </p><p>They had just made it into the woods when the vessel exploded into a massive fireball of flame and smoke. A moment later and the violent shock wave slammed into the Doctor's back, pushing him forwards and off balance. He had the presence of mind to twist his body to the right so he wouldn't land on top of Rose. Everything went black and then he was falling, falling as if in slow motion. His left shoulder hit the ground and he rolled onto his back.</p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doctor?" </p><p> </p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shazam!</p><p>Coming soon, the final chapter: "What Am I Becoming?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "What Am I Becoming?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor discovers the truth of the battle and ponders a few possible new things about himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank everyone who toughed it out with this story. This chapter is rated PG, lol. <br/>Will I write more stories of blood, guts and gore? Probably not like this, for sure. My Gross-O-Meter may kick up up a few points here and there now and then.<br/>Picture below originated from Pinterest and I found it on Google images.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing the Doctor felt was that he was lying on a comfortable surface; he flexed his fingers and felt them dig in a thick, soft surface. The second thing that he felt was a dull ache in his left shoulder. No other pain.  He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in a darkened room next to what looked like a bed. A faint glow above caught his eyes and he looked up to see colorful bio-luminescent stars, galaxies and nebula's on the dim ceiling.</p>
<p>"Doctor?" A sleepy voice called out and he squeaked in surprise. A moment later and a dark shape peered over the edge of a mattress to look down at him. "Wotcha doin' on the floor, is somethin' the matter?"</p>
<p>"Rose!" The Doctor quickly sat up, crawled to his knees, and grabbed her close in a desperate hug. "Oh Rose!" he croaked as he pulled her up to plant a searing kiss on her lips; he was home! It had been only a dream, a nightmare, and he shuddered with pure relief and joy.</p>
<p>She leaned into his kiss and opened her mouth slightly when his tongue requested entrance; Rose hummed, surprised but delighted by his attentions. Releasing her lips with a slight pop, he pulled back and tenderly touched her cheek.</p>
<p>"Nothing’s wrong, everything is right. Jus’ had a bad dream and fell out of bed. Going to the loo...go back to sleep, I will be back on a 'mo." He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips before standing up.</p>
<p>"So'kay'" she murmured with a yawn.  He watched as she rolled back to her side of the bed and snuggled back under the duvet.</p>
<p>The Doctor stood on shaky legs and quietly padded over to the crib against the wall and peered down at his little baby. Reaching down a slightly trembling finger, he gently ran it down the side of a chubby check. Bonnie sighed in her sleep and smacked her rosebud lips together in contentment. He could feel her tiny bond and it was one of the best things he had ever felt .</p>
<p>As he stood there soaking her in, his vision suddenly blurred and he felt his mind drawn forwards in time. It was blurry but he saw the image of a slim figure in blue and silver on a bicycle which was flying through the air. Out of control and crashing to the pavement.The vision went dark and he came to his senses; he found that he was leaning up against the wall by the crib.</p>
<p><em>What?! </em>His mind was in turmoil as he pushed away from the wall and hurried into the ensuite, shutting the door. He grabbed the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror. What had just happened? It had looked like a vision but he did not know anyone who raced bicycles. At least not yet...</p>
<p>With a sigh, he turned the cold water on and began to lave his face with the refreshing liquid. The Doctor kept this up for several minutes before turning the water off and blindly reaching to grab the hand flannel. He scrubbed his hair and face vigorously before staring at his image in the mirror again. First the nightmare and then the vision.<em>What am I becoming?</em> </p>
<p>He thought about when he had controlled and slowed time in the dream so that he could attack Satche; had he regained that ability? He would try tomorrow, he decided, he was just too tired and confused at the moment.</p>
<p>The nightmare had been so vivid and real! His mind rolled over the events which had taken place and he shuddered with loathing. He had become that Thing, the Thing that HE had said he was full of as a Meta Crisis.<em> I'm not that man</em>, he thought stubbornly.  <em>O.K. the Oncoming Storm, yes, but not the rest. I don't even like violence,</em> he shuddered.<em> Though if it involves Rose and my child...children....plural?</em></p>
<p>He dropped the hand towel beside the sink and left the ensuite to wander back over to Rose and little Bonnie Mae. His expression grew tender with the incredible amount of love he felt for his little family. Becoming a husband was scary but nothing like becoming a father; his level of protectiveness had skyrocketed with the birth of their daughter. He knew he would protect and defend his family with his life, there was no question about that.</p>
<p>But, would he allow himself to become the man that he was in the dream if a member of his family were were killed? Would he devolve into an almost mindless savage with one thought; kill, kill, kill!?<em> Would I??</em></p>
<p>The Doctor's eyes flashed brilliant gold and he had his answer.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is over but what is happening to the Doctor and how will it affect him? To be chronicled in my new series, "Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga."<br/>Coming up next time: some badly needed fluffy stuff. 😊</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear Gentle Readers,<br/>This is going to be a dark and traumatic tale with possible triggers. On my new Gross-O-Meter, there are a few gross and gory bits which get a 10 out of 10. (1 being a paper cut and 10 being, well, ick). If you are sensitive you can skip to the end and then see if you want to read the rest. Or, hopefully, read through it and gloss over the bad bits. Or, even more hopefully, read from start to finish.<br/>If you are new to reading my fictions, read Last Gift From an Old Mentor; this contains the basic time line (and a few events) in my AU universe.<br/>The story is almost finished, just fleshing and editing out a few details. I want to release chapter 2 (with cliffhanger) and chapter 3 close together.<br/>As always, I love my Rose and Meta-Crisis Doctor so rest assured that I will wrap the story with some love. 💘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>